You'll Save Me
by MorphineGirl82
Summary: October is a young girl who is always abused by her father.Going to Hogwarts was her solution to getting away from the abuse. Little did she know that there is one boy who wants to make her life hell. SiriusXOC
1. Meeting Him

Brown hair fell into a soft face as the brown eyes looked up at the man standing before her. She tried to make it seem as if she wasn't looking.

"What are you staring at?" He yelled as he slapped her across her face. She whimpered as she fell to the ground and started to cry.

"You're not allowed to go. Not at all!" He screamed and the young girl listened to his footsteps as he walked away from her.

She cried to herself as she kept her gaze on the floor. She watched as tears hit the linoleum tiles in the kitchen and she even watched as a small drop of blood hit the floor. The girl stopped biting her lip long enough to get the copper taste in her mouth before another fit of sobs over took her body.

She stood up slowly and began to walk out of the kitchen. She didn't care what her father said at this point. She had gotten her acceptance letter and she was going to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even if she died while trying to get there.

-2 Weeks Later-

The wind blew her brown hair into her face as she stood at King's Cross Station. She looked around for the platform she needed, 9 and ¾. Her black cat meowed from its cage as she looked around. It was then that she spotted him.

He had black hair and astonishingly good looks for a boy of only 11. It was when he turned to look at her that she noticed his stunning smile. He started to make his way over towards her, and she freaked.

She turned and started to run towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, not daring to look behind her at the boy that was there. She closed her eyes as the barrier became closer and she couldn't swerve the cart away.

When she opened her eyes, she expected to be looking up at a crowd of people standing over her, wondering why she had ran into the barrier, but instead she saw a huge black and scarlet train in front of her. She looked behind her at the barrier and saw a sign on it that said 9 ¾. It was then that she realized that she had made it onto the platform.

Carefully, she moved her hair just enough to see out of her eyes, but so it still covered the bruises that her father had given her. She clambered her way onto the train with her suitcases and her cat, and was able to find an empty compartment. She settled down and was about to go to sleep when she heard the door open. She looked up to see the same dark haired boy that had freaked her out earlier.

"Hey its you." He said as he put his luggage up top and sat down across from the girl.

"My name is Sirius Black. And who are you?" He asked as he held out his hand and cocked an eyebrow.

"October McCay." She said as she looked at his hand as if it were a bomb.

"Aren't you muggle born? Don't you know how to shake someone's hand?" Sirius asked and October could tell he was getting angry.

"Yes. But every time a guy has his hand near me I end up getting hurt." October whispered carefully as she looked up at Sirius with sketchy eyes.

"Sure. I think you're just a psycho." With that statement, Sirius stood up and went to exit the compartment. October however moved her gaze to the window where she watched families exchanging goodbyes.

She let a tear fall down her face as she remembered how angry her dad was with her when she walked out the door. He had yelled and almost beat her to the verge of death. She wiped the tears away quickly and looked around. Now not only was Sirius in the compartment, but so wasnt another boy. He had messy black hair and startling hazel eyes.

"October this is James Potter." Sirius said as he motioned to the boy next to him. October nodded her head and went back to glancing out the window.

"I told you she was a psycho." October heard Sirius whisper to James and quickly shot him an angry glance.

"Im not psychotic!" October yelled at Sirius as she reached over and smacked him hard across the face. She sat back and glared and Sirius some more.


	2. The Dreaded Question

Sirius, not knowing what to do, stared at October with his mouth wide open. Very slowly he moved his hand up to his cheek where he could still feel the sting from her slap.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he still stared at the girl across from him.

"For calling me a psycho when I am not psychotic." October said as she looked at him, still glaring. She turned her gaze to his friend who was laughing.

"What is so funny about this?" Sirius asked James as he turned his own gaze to the boy who was supposed to be his best friend.

"Well lets see, you just got slapped by a girl. I thought you said you had charm." James said as he raised his eye brows at Sirius.

"I do have charm. It's just it doesn't work on the insane." Sirius said as he looked back over toward October who just smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, cautiously. Sirius shifted his gaze nervously as he looked at the girl across from him and the smile she had on her face.

"Nothing at all Sirius. Just remember these words. I will be the worst enemy you ever have. That's a promise." October said, venom in her voice as she glared at the boy across from her. She watched as James stopped laughing at her words and glanced nervously at his friend.

"You think she's serious?" James asked his friend and watched as he shook his head no.

"Nah. She cant be. I'm Sirius." He said, laughing a little at his own joke, only to shut up when he saw the look on James' face.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth. She could be. But then again you can never tell with the mentally ill." He said, in a voice he was hoping was quiet enough that she wouldn't hear him.

"I heard you." She said, not moving her gaze from whatever it was that was outside of the train window.

Sirius turned his head quickly as he heard a knock on the compartment door.

"May I join you gentlemen, and lady?" A young boy asked as he stepped forward.

"Of course mate!" Sirius jumped at the fact that there was someone new to talk to.

"I'm Remus Lupin and you gentlemen are?" He asked as he held his hand out towards Sirius.

"Sirius Black, and this is James Potter." Sirius said as he shook hands with Remus.

"The crazy chick over there is October McCay. But I would be careful of her. There really is something wrong with her brain." Sirius said and watched as October glared daggers at him.

She turned her gaze quickly to Remus, flashed him a smile, and then went back to glaring at Sirius who started to get nervous under her gaze.

"Would you stop staring?! It gets rather annoying." Sirius practically yelled. He stood up as he went to go exit the compartment. That was until James pulled him back down to sit.

"Would you stop, she's just trying to psych you out." James whispered to his friend as he turned his own eyes to October.

"So, October, what do you do for fun?" James asked, trying to make small talk. Remus turned to look at her as well.

"Well I like to set things on fire." She said, a slight hint of laughter in her voice as she kept her gaze on Sirius who was now trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"Seriously" Remus began, "what is it you like to do?" He asked as he never moved his eyes away from her face. And that was when he saw it.

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. I've never really had any hobbies." October said as she glanced at him quickly.

"What are you staring?" She asked, panic in her voice as she tried to move her hair to cover up the bruise on the side of her face.

"How did you get that?" He asked her quietly and looked quickly to Sirius and James to see if they had noticed.


	3. Psychotic?

"How did I get what?" October asked, her eyes glancing nervously around the train compartment as she tried to keep her gaze from meeting Remus'.

"The bruise on your face October, how did you get it?" He asked, his voice a little more stern and it was then that October realized that the attention of Sirius and James had been captured.

The two boys stared at October and she glanced down at the floor. She wasn't sure what to say and she tried to stop her hands from shaking. James, without warning, reached over and brushed her hair out of her face, revealing the bruise.

"How did you get that?" James asked as he stared at it, his mouth hanging open.

"I… I cant tell you guys." October said quickly as she pushed her hair back to cover the bruise and tried to exit the compartment.

"Are we almost there?" She asked quickly, trying to change the subject as she quickly glanced at all three boys.

"Yeah we should probably change into our school robes." James said as he left the compartment first and was then followed by Remus.

Sirius stayed behind and didn't look away from October as she sat back down.

"Don't you need to go and do something?" October asked as she raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Who did that to you?" He asked, his voice stern.

"It's none of your damn business. Just drop it already." She said, shouting in a whisper.

October kept her gaze down and started to let the tears fall. She felt them hit her hands and she knew Sirius could see that she was crying, but she didn't care right now.

"October, who did that to you?" He asked as he went and sat down beside her.

October looked up at him instantly, anger filling her eyes. She pushed Sirius away with all her strength.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as she grabbed her school robes and ran out of the compartment. Sirius stared after her.

"She is psychotic. It's like someone had a controller and they mess with her brain." Sirius mumbled to himself as he tore his eyes away from the compartment door and began to get dressed in his own robes. It was moments after he finished that October came back into the compartment. Sirius glared at her and sat down, keeping his gaze out of the window and refusing to meet her own.

"Sirius listen, I'm sorry for acting that way." Sirius turned to her as she said these words, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Are you bipolar? I mean you have got to be seriously wacked out. The first moment you hate me, then you cry around me, so I try to comfort you, this causes you to hate me even more, and now you're apologizing!?" Sirius said as he drew in a breath.

"God, I hope all the chicks at Hogwarts aren't like you. They'll just drive me insane, and then I'll be locked up, and I wont be able to get a girlfriend or anything." Sirius looked up as he finished his rant to himself.

"What are you staring at? What I just said is all completely logical. I mean you are definitely messed up. That's true whether you want to admit it or not." Sirius said as he watched October just stand before him.

"Are you alive over there?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. As Sirius was backing up, in those few seconds, a fist connected with his stomach. Sirius doubled over in pain as he clutched his stomach and looked at the compartment floor, trying not to throw up.

"There is nothing wrong with me." October whispered in his ear as she pushed him over. Sirius felt the train come to a halt and watched as October grabbed her dog and began to exit the train.

'She really is crazy. Stupid girl.' Sirius thought to himself as he remembered to keep his distance as he followed October off of the train.


	4. The Story

October kept her eyes down as she walked across the grounds towards the school. The first years were stuck following Professor Kettleburn across the lawn and towards what appeared to be boats.

October quickly climbed into a boat to be joined by Remus, James, and Sirius. She glared once at Sirius before turning to Remus and trying to strike up a conversation with him. Sirius on the other hand, tried not to focus on her and instead turned towards James.

"Mate, what do you think her problem is?" Sirius asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. What did you do to the poor girl?" James asked as he quickly glanced over at October.

"I didn't do a thing." Sirius said as he looked at James.

"Sure you just called her psychotic."

"You know I didn't mean that. I was just joking around." Sirius said to defend himself as he looked out towards the castle.

"Whatever. But it's going to take a lot more effort on your part if you want her to like you." James said as the boats slowly came to a halt and the students filled into the castle and towards the great hall.

"Now when you get in there, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and it will tell you which house you are to be in. You will then go and sit at the appropriate table." Mcgonagall finished as she began to call names.

"Sirius Black." October looked up as she heard his name called. She watched the hat being placed on his head and then she waited.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally shouted and she watched as the whole Gryffindor table broke into cheers.

October waited for her own name to be called. When she finally heard it, she couldn't get her feet to move.

"October McCay." She heard her name again and this time willed her feet to move forward. She sat on the stool and closed her eyes as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah October McCay… I heard quite a bit about in Sirius Black's mind. You have courage October, but you also have a lot of sorrow and pain. You have made up your mind about people already without really knowing them. You are smart and talented at school, you would be great in Ravenclaw. But you are also brave and loyal to those who earn your trust, Gryffindor would also be an excellent house." The hat stated as October just glanced out at the sea of people before her.

"You should be put in…" The house paused for a few moments, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and October threw the hat from her head and rushed over towards the table. She recognized Remus and sat down next to him.

"Congratulations October." Remus said as he pulled her into a hug causing October to flinch at his actions.

"You mean I have to deal with her even more!" Sirius shouted as he glanced up at James who slapped him on the back.

"Please tell me you got into this house.." Sirius begged and watched as James nodded.

"Yes! One good person!" Sirius shouted as he punched his fist into the air.

October scowled at Sirius as she turned her attention to a very up beat red head who had patted her on the shoulder.

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans. And you're October right?" October nodded as she gave Lily a look.

"Oh I heard Sirius mumbling to himself about you. He has quite a few things to say about such a pretty girl." Lily giggled as she shook October's hand. October found herself warming up to Lily and she looked over towards Sirius who kept glancing at her as she ate.

"Do you have a problem?" October finally addressed him as she saw the look on his face go from admiration to pure horror in the fact that October had caught him.

"No I don't have a problem. It's just your ugly face was in my way of staring at the pretty girl next to you. I thought that eventually you would get the hint and move." Sirius said as she smiled a little as he watched October's face drop. He could see the tears that started to build in her eyes and his smile started to drop.

October quickly got up from the table and ran out of the great hall, only to be followed by Lily and one of the older students, who knew the password to the dorms.

"October stop." Lily called and October slowed down a little, wiping the tears from her face.

"October what is wrong with you? Why are you letting him get to your head?" Lily asked as she walked so she could look at October's face.

"Because he says the same things to me that my dad does." October whispered as she looked up to meet Lily's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, confusion filling her eyes as she looked at October, wanting to understand what she meant.

"I'll tell you when we get into the dorms. I don't want just anyone to hear." October said as she started to walk back towards the great hall with Lily, only to see students come flooding out of there, ready and eager to go to bed.

October and Lily joined the rushing crowed of students that were heading up to Gryffindor tower and walked with them, trying not to step on anyone or be stepped on themselves.

"Now everyone, the password… Dew drops." The student that had been leading them said, and the portrait of the fat lady swung open.

"Now make sure you all remember that, she will not let you in without the proper password." The student called before quickly rushing through the portrait hole and being followed by the small crowd.

Lily practically tore October's arm off as she dragged her up the steps to the girls' dormitories.

"Okay tell me the whole story." Lily said as she and October sat on one of the beds and Lily looked at her with a serious face.

"Okay.." October took a breath and prepared to begin her long story, "You see, my mom left when I was three because of my dad. He used to beat her whenever he was drunk. My mom tried to get him to stop drinking and it didn't work. When my mom left him, he stopped all together, wanting to be a better father to me. Well when he stopped drinking, his anger seemed to build up inside of him. He didn't want to unleash it on me, so it just stayed inside of him, just building and getting worse. Finally one day he just unleashed it, for something stupid, and he started saying mean stuff to me. He told me I was useless and ugly. I would never be the child he wanted. He really put me down. That's all he did for the first few months. And it didn't happen often mind you. Just every once and awhile. And then his anger started coming out more often and that was when he began to hit me." October finished her short little story and looked at Lily for some sort of response.


	5. Friends?

Lily, not really knowing what to say, glanced at October with her mouth opened. She opened and closed it a few times, looking like a fish out of water, when she was finally able to find her words.

"October who else knows?" Lily asked as she looked at her.

"You're the only one that knows the story. Sirius and Remus have seen the bruise though." October said as she let Lily move the hair out of her face so Lily herself could see the bruise.

"That's awful October. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Lily asked as she let go of October's hair and looked at her with a confused expression across her face.

"Because. I was never really close enough to anyone that I thought I could trust. Not to mention my dad threatened me. He used to say I could end up with a family that was a lot worse than him. I didn't want that." October said as she looked at Lily.

"Well, I know we just met October, but I'm here for you." Lily said as she pulled October into a hug which October gratefully returned.

"Thank you Lily." October said as she moved from Lily's bed to her own to get some much needed sleep.

As October tossed and turned in her sleep, tormenting dreams kept plaguing her. She had dreams about dragons and werewolves. Not to mention one face kept popping up in her dreams, the one face that she didn't want there, the face of Sirius.

October awoke to someone shaking her and looked up towards Lily.

"Hurry up, I'm starving, but I didn't want to leave you up here by yourself." Lily rambled as she started to go through October's trunk for her school uniforms.

"Thanks Lily." October said as she dressed quickly and followed Lily out of the dorm and towards the great hall for food.

October piled toast and waffles onto her plate and poured herself some apple juice before digging into her food. It was when she heard a loud voice call her name that she turned.

"What would you guys like?" October asked annoyed as she looked up at James, Sirius, Remus, and another boy that she didn't know.

"I myself," James began, "Want to apologize for the way I might have acted and I hope you and I can be friends. Remus is already your friend, Sirius we know you hate, and this is Peter Pettigrew, which you don't have to talk to him." James finished as he sat on one side of October while Remus took the seat on her other side.

"Okay, so which of you is planning to kill me?" October asked, not sure why James, best friend of Sirius, would want to be her friend.

"No one is trying to kill you." James said as he dug into his food and October shrugged it off for now. She figured she could ponder it over later if she wished.

Lily got up a lot sooner than what October had expected. October rushed to get her food down as she watched Lily begin to leave.

"Lily wait up!" October called through a mouthful of food as she glanced quickly at James who was all gaga eyed.

October rushed over to Lily who was frantically walking down towards the dungeons for the first class of the day, potions.

"Would you slow down. Damn I'm going to have to get a horse to keep up with you." October said, jokingly as she fell into stride next to Lily.

As October looked at Lily's face she could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Lily?" October asked as she looked at her friend.

"Didn't you see the way that one kid was looking at me?" Lily asked as she turned and looked into October's eyes.

"Which one Lily?" October asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"The one that said he wanted to be friends with you." Lily said as she started walking again, fear creeping in.

"Oh James?" October asked as she matched her stride to Lily's.

"If that's his name." Lily said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's probably just a little crush. Don't go getting all freaked out." October said casually as she waved her hand in the air.

"I'm not freaking out!" Lily practically screamed before heading towards the dungeons at top speed.


	6. The Fight

**This is not as long as I wanted it to be, but for lack of anymore ideas this will have to do. My next update with be Sunday and it will be much longer. **

October smiled to herself as she jogged after Lily. Arriving in the dungeons, the Gryffindors took the seats on the left, while the Slytherins decided to occupy the right.

October looked up as she heard someone sit next to her. She smiled slightly when she saw it was James, and she began to glance back and forth between James and Lily.

She glanced at James quickly. She noticed him staring at Lily and the smile on her face widened even more.

"What are you staring at James?" October asked as she waved her hand in front of her face, trying to play stupid.

"Nothing!" James practically yelled as he pushed October's hand out of the way and then went back to his dream like trance.

"Hey! Potter!" October yelled into his ear as she shook him.

"Get off!" He said as she swatted her hand away from him.

"Fine I'll move." October said as she got up and walked towards Remus and Sirius.

"Sirius will you switch with me?" October asked as she tried to give him puppy dog eyes.

"No. I happen to like Remus as my partner, go away." Sirius said, without taking his eyes off the front of the room as they waited for the teacher to arrive.

"I'll switch with you October." Remus said as he picked his books up and got ready to move. October groaned as she realized it was either sit next to Sirius or next to James. She would much rather take Sirius.

"Remus don't leave me with her!" Sirius yelled as he pointed at October.

"Well thanks. You wouldn't move to go sit with James who is in la la land so leave me alone about it." October said as she took what used to be Remus' seat.

"Screw you." Sirius spat out as he put a book up in between them.

"No thanks. You're not exactly my type." October said as she pushed his book over, causing it to fall on his fingers.

"OWW!" Sirius screamed as he jumped out of his chair and proceeded to tip October over.

October, who saw this coming, jumped out of her chair before Sirius could tip her over. She laughed at him as she watched his face light up with anger.

"Oh are you mad Sirius?" October asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"You are a pain." Sirius grumbled as he sat back down in his chair and put his book underneath his head to use as a pillow.

October, feeling a bit mean, grabbed the edge of the book and pulled it out from underneath him quickly. Without missing a beat, Sirius' head hit the table.

"What the hell?!" Sirius yelled as he stood up and faced October.

"What is your problem with me?" Sirius asked as he looked at her, his face almost confused, but still angry.

"My problem with you? What the hell is your problem with me?" October asked as she looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't have a problem with you!" Sirius screamed as he looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Obviously you do. First you call me psychotic and then you wont even sit next to me for a class. What did I ever do to you?" October screamed at him as confusion and hatred filled her eyes.

Sirius didn't say anything. Instead he looked at her for awhile. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Knowing that what she said was true.


	7. An Almost Apology and Another Fight

It was at this moment that Sirius truly felt bad

It was at this moment that Sirius truly felt bad. He had been treating October badly and now the realization of that fact hit him.

"October, I'm…" He trailed off as he tried to look at her, but couldn't.

"Save it Sirius. I don't want your sympathy. If you hate me you hate me, there is nothing I can do to change that fact." October said as she tried her hardest to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Would you listen to me for five seconds, please?" He asked as he finally looked up at her, the tears that were falling down her cheeks made him feel even worse.

"No. I've listened to you for the past two days. I don't want to hear what you have to say to me. Just leave me alone." She mumbled as she scooted her chair farther away from him.

"No, I'm not just going to leave you alone." Sirius said as he tried to pull her back towards him, wanting to explain his actions.

"And why not? It seemed like you would have before." October said as she looked at him, a mix of anger and sadness filling her eyes.

"I want to explain myself. Would you please just let me do it?" Sirius asked, his voice getting a little louder as he began to get frustrated.

"Why should I?" October cocked her head to one side and looked at him.

"Because I'm truly sorry for what I have done." Sirius said as his eyes met hers.

"Are you sure of that? Because the way it sounds to me, is that you're being sarcastic, or you're doing this so I'll finally leave you alone." October said as she tried to keep her voice low.

"Why would this make you leave me alone? In my opinion it would just make us friends. I am now confused." Sirius said, a light tone in his voice, trying to play around.

"Well I would rather die than be friends with you Sirius. You're nothing but a self-arrogant asshole who doesn't care about anyone but himself." She said, rather nonchalantly.

"I'm an asshole? You're a downright mean bitch who doesn't like to listen to what anyone says because you know they're right." Sirius said a smirk on his face as he watched an expression of anger appear across October's face.

"A bitch? That's the best you can come up with?" October asked a slight laugh to her voice as she quickly replaced the look of anger with a smile.

"No, I can do much better. You're going to grow up to be a whore one day and you will wander the streets wondering why no one will love you. Then it will you hit. And I mean literally." Sirius said as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"What will hit me?" October asked, amusement in her voice.

"The dick you will be sucking." Sirius said as he broke out into a laugh.

"Well I'd rather be sucking one than be one Sirius. At the very least I will be making money, while you sit on your soon to be fat ass and watch as your life slips buy." October said as she watched his eyes flick from amusement to anger.

"What's wrong? Am I for once right?" October asked him, holding a hand over her mouth as if astonished.

"If that's what you want to believe. I on the other hand don't think you could ever be right about anything. Besides everyone knows that girls like you are just liars, after one thing and one thing only. Money." Sirius said as he turned his gaze to the front of the room.

"Well everyone knows guys like you are after any girl that will sleep with you and that's it. So don't you dare sit there and judge me you man whore." October said as she turned her own gaze back to the front of the room.

"A man whore? What the hell? That's all you could come up with?" Sirius asked as he tried his hardest to keep his gaze directed towards the front of the room.

"At least I wont have any STDs when I leave this school. Or have given anyone any for that matter." October said as she lounged back in her chair and tried to listen to the lecture the professor was giving.

"Well I can guarantee that before we leave this school, you yourself October McCay will have slept with me." Sirius laughed as a smug smirk crossed his face.

"What makes you so sure?" October asked, eyeing him now.

"Every girl in this school will have slept with me before we leave her. You're no exception." He laughed as he turned to look at her face.


	8. Stupid Sirius

A few days after the fight in potions, October and Sirius refused to talk to each other. They would glance at each other occasionally, but a word was never spoken.

Finally, after about a week of the two not talking, the silence was broken.

"October, pass me that juice." Sirius said, his tone void of all emotion.

"Why don't you say please and maybe I will." October snapped as she glared at him. Sirius narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze away from her.

"Why cant you for once just pass me the damn juice?! Is it so hard for you to actually be nice?" He asked his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Yes, it's hard for me to be nice to someone who doesn't deserve it, like you." She said, her voice angry.

"I don't deserve politeness?!" Sirius practically screamed as he stood up from the table.

"Not from me you don't." October yelled right back at him. She watched as Sirius glared at her, and without thinking, she picked up the juice and threw it all over Sirius.

"My God! You're a bitch!" Sirius yelled as he stormed out of the great hall.

October on the other hand, sat back down in her seat and began laughing wildly. Lily began laughing alone with her friend, but quickly went back to frowning when se noticed James looking at her.

"James! Would you stop staring?!" Lily screamed at him as she stood up.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Eww no!" Lily screamed, loud enough for the whole great hall to hear, and then ran out of the hall.

"Nice James. You're never going to get her if you act creepy." October said, while munching on a piece of toast, blatantly bored.

"Then how do you think I should do it?" James asked, lifting an eyebrow as he turned his scrutinizing gaze upon her.

"Act like a gentleman. Show her you like her for more than just her looks." October said, a small smile on her face.

"Well Sirius told me that stuff like that wouldn't work." James said as he watched October's jaw drop.

"Why would you listen to him?" October asked as her confused eyes met James' gaze.

"Because he's my best friend." James answered, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Well your best friend doesn't know how to get a girl. He just knows how to drive them away." October stated, a smug smirk crossing her face.

"Stupid Sirius."

"Ha! He does too know. He does it slow enough until he's all you can think about." James shouted at the mention of his friends name coming from October's mouth.

October's face fell as she realized more than half her thoughts had to do with Sirius.

'Oh my God, what if James is right?' October asked herself as she noticed the smug look on his face.

"Not true." October said as she shook her head from side to side.

"Sure it isn't. Right now you're probably remembering something about him that annoys you." James spoke as he waved his hand about in the air.

"Yeah, well, you're stupid." October stuck her tongue out at James before getting up and leaving.

As she walked down the hallways she could her mumbling up ahead. She kept her body pressed against the wall as she stuck her head around the corner.

She saw Sirius pacing around and apparently talking to himself. As she snuck closer to him she was able to make out some of what he was saying.

"Stupid girl. Why cant I get her out of my head? Stupid October. Stupid.. Stupid girl. Stupid me." He groaned and October watched as he began to pull his own hair out. She turned and walked away, not wanting to hear anymore or see anymore for that matter.

It was as she was walking to nowhere in particular, that thoughts of Sirius jumped in her head.

'Well he is cute. And dresses okay for a guy. But he's annoying and wont leave me alone half the time. Not only that but he's rude.' She thought to herself as she ran into a door. Looking up she realized that she had managed to make it all the way to the great hall again.


	9. Whats the Plan?

October turned and decided to head back towards the common room. It was a Saturday after all, and she knew nothing would be accomplished if she sat in the great hall all day.

'But if I go up there, I might run into him.' She thought to herself, but decided it was better than walking around the school all day.

October came across the portrait of the fat lady and whispered the password.

As she walked into the common room, she saw Sirius over in a corner with Remus playing chess. She walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. As she entered the room she went over to her trunk and pulled out a book. She turned and walked back out of the room and down the stairs where she took a comfortable seat on the couch. Opening the book she began to read.

"Why don't you just talk to her and be nice for once?" Remus whispered to Sirius, who had been taking small glances over at October as she read her book.

"I cant. For me to do that I would have to actually want to be friends with her." Sirius said as he looked down at the bored, contemplating what his next move should be.

"Why don't you want to be friends with her?" Remus asked as he also turned his gaze to the bored.

"She just annoys me. And she's rude." Sirius said, quickly.

"Do you have a crush on her mate?" Remus asked as he looked at his friend with questioning eyes.

"No." Sirius said, his voice void of all emotion.

"Are you sure? The way you tend to fight with her and avoid her tells me something different." Remus said and Sirius didn't say anything.

As the days passed by slow, Sirius kept his distance from October. She couldn't say that she wasn't happy about this, she was in fact. Not having to deal with his bickering kept her quite content. But there was a hole in her day that wasn't filled. She sometimes missed the fact that he would even just acknowledge her, even if it was rude.

"October what are you thinking about?" Lily asked as she waved her hand in front of her friends face.

"Nothing in particular." She said as she turned her gaze from Lily's hand back to the lake.

"Sure. What did Sirius do this time?" Lily asked and October quickly turned her gaze to her best friend.

"How did you know it had to do with him?" October asked as she looked at Lily with eyes wide.

"I'm just psychic I guess. So what did he do?" Lily asked again as she let her gaze flicker towards the group of boys.

"Nothing that's the problem. He usually doesn't ignore me." October said, her voice a little sad.

"I thought you would be happy about this." Lily said as she kept her eyes on the boys, waiting for one of them to look towards her.

"I thought I would be too, but it just feels as if my day isn't complete if he doesn't talk to me. It's strange Lily." October said as her own gaze returned to the lake and she waited for Lily's response.

"Well talk to him then." Lily said as she smiled slightly when Remus caught her gaze. She motioned for him to meet her halfway.

He nodded slightly.

"I'll be right back." Lily said as she jumped up and started to walk towards Remus.

As the two kids approached each other, they gave each other small smiles.

"We need to get October and Sirius to become friends. The fact that he doesn't even acknowledge her throws her whole day off. At least when they were fighting all the time she was herself." Lily said and watched as Remus nodded.

"Sirius is the same way." Remus added as he looked back towards his friends.

"So what's the plan?" Lily asked and turned her gaze to October quickly before looking back at Remus.


	10. The Plan

"I'm not sure what the plan should be

"I'm not sure what the plan should be." Remus stated as he looked at Lily briefly before glancing between October and Sirius.

"Well we need to come up with something.. And fast." Lily said as she watched October place her hand in the lake.

"We will think of something." Remus said as he turned and began walking back towards Sirius when an idea hit him.

"Lily… What if we sent them each flowers from the other.. They would have to talk to each other eventually.. To find out why they sent the flowers." Remus said a bright smile on his face as he looked at Lily.

"I guess we could try that. We should just hope it works." Lily sighed as she turned and began to walk away from Remus.

As she ended up near October, Lily looked back at Sirius who looked just as miserable, if not even more than what October looked like.

"October, could you at least try to smile?" Lily asked as she slapped her friend on the arm.

"I'm fine. I really am." October said as she smiled at her friend briefly before looking sadly upon the lake.

"October I can tell you're not fine. What is it about him that bothers you so much?" Lily asked, baffled at the fact that her friend could feel so low because some hormonal boy wasn't paying attention to her.

"I don't know Lily. I guess its just he's the only one that even comes close to treating me how my father does. Its weird not having anyone make fun of me or call me names. I get so used to it at home that it's strange now." She said as she turned her gaze briefly upon Lily to see the reaction that she would get.

"Well I think you should forget about boys and enjoy the rest of you're time here. I mean it's almost Thanksgiving and then Christmas break is right around the corner." Lily said happily, a smile gracing her face making her green eyes light up.

"Yeah, I guess I should be happy, but I will be here for Christmas. Its not like my dad would want me home anyways." October said as a tear began to make its way down her face.

"I can see if you want to come home with me, if you want that is." Lily said looking at the melancholy face that had plastered itself on her friend.

"No. I don't want to impose. Not to mention I don't want your parents to feel like they would have to get me anything." She said as she shot a small smile in the direction of Lily before turning her gaze to the sky where she watched the clouds begin to cover the sun.

October sighed heavily before laying back in the grass. She kept her gaze on the cloud that looked like a dog. Watching it float by, she sighed again and turned her attention to another cloud, this one looking like a puff, nothing more.

The sun disappeared behind the clouds as Lily stood up.

"It's starting to get late, are you coming inside to get something to eat?" She asked October as she looked down at her friend who seemed at ease with everything around her.

"I'm coming, hold on." October stated as she clambered to her feet and stood next to Lily.

The two girls began to make their way inside as October glanced over at the group of boys, hoping to catch Sirius' eye.

"We should be heading in. It's almost dinner time." James said as he watched Lily and October walking towards the castle.

"Why, just because the girl you're chasing after is heading in?" Sirius asked as he turned his attention to the two girls walking. He kept his gaze on October and watched how she walked.

'She is certainly something.' He thought to himself as he felt someone push him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He tried to sound casual as he asked the question, but unfortunately his voice came out angry.

"Nothing mate. Just wanted to let you know we're heading in." Remus said as he slapped Sirius on the shoulder once before walking towards James.

Sirius started walking after them but he still kept his gaze on October the whole time.


	11. The Plan Worked!

Lily got up the next day and headed down to the Great Hall in a hurry. She was ready to get this plan going.

"Remus!" She practically screamed as she entered the Great Hall and briefly she saw James glare at his friend.

"You ready?" Remus asked as he looked up at her and began to stand as she nodded her head.

"Great lets go." Remus stated as he hoped up and began to literally drag Lily out of the Great Hall.

"So here's what we're going to do.." Remus began as he pulled Lily into a empty classroom.

"We will send October roses from Sirius. Then we will send Sirius.. Something simple… Daisies and wildflowers maybe.." Remus said as he scratched his head.

"Okay. And where are we getting these flowers from?" Lily questioned as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"That's simple. Accio roses." Remus said and Lily smiled when she watched a bouquet of red roses fly through the open and door and into his hand.

"Okay. I guess that's the easy way." Lily said as she pulled her wand from inside her robes.

"Accio Dasies and wildflowers." She said and watched as the flowers flew through the door and into her hand.

"So I will give these to Sirius and you give those to October?" Lily asked as she motioned to the flowers.

"Yeah that way they will think the other person is too scared to talk to them." Remus nodded his head in agreement. After giving each other a high five, the two ran out of the common room. Lily headed towards he Great Hall where he knew Sirius was and Remus headed towards the common room where October was probably reading.

"October." Remus said as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yes?" She questioned, not looking up from her book and enjoying the fact that she was getting lost in its words.

"I have these for you." He said holding out the roses and he saw October's face light up.

"Thank you Remus, they are beautiful." She said as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"You should actually thank Sirius. He sent me up here with those as a sort of apology." Remus looked away from October quickly, afraid that his eyes might tell that he's lying.

"What is he to scared to come himself?" October asked as she eyed Remus suspiciously.

"No, he just didn't think you would talk to him if he came up here in person." Remus said as he glanced at her quickly. She smiled a little and he smiled back at her.

"Should I go talk to him?" She asked Remus as she stood up, ready to leave and find Sirius.

"I think he has quid ditch practice right now." Remus said, trying to stall her from going down to the Great Hall, where Lily was supposed to be working on Sirius.

"Oh. Well maybe I'll talk to him during lunch." October said, her smile dropped a little at hearing she couldn't talk to Sirius right away. She sat back down next to Remus, looked at the roses once, and then went back to reading her book.

-On to Lily and Sirius-

"Oi Sirius!" Lily called as she walked up to him holding the flowers.

"October wanted me to give these to you as an apology." She said as she smiled at him and extended the flowers in his direction.

"What would I want a bunch of flowers for?" Sirius asked as he looked from the bunch of flowers in Lily's hand back to her eyes.

"Because they are a apology gift from October. It's rude to refuse." Lily said pushing the flowers back in Sirius' direction.

"Fine I'll take them. Does she really want to talk to me again?" Sirius asked as he looked back down at his breakfast.

"Yes. She hates the fact that the two of you don't talk." Lily said and she could've sworn she saw a smile begin to make its way across Sirius' face.


	12. The Make Up

October passed around the girls' dormitories until dinner, wondering what she would say to Sirius. It was when Lily began to lead her down to the great hall that she realized she would finally have to face him.

"Lily I cant talk to him. What if it was all a joke?" She asked her friend as she wrung her fingers, worried.

"It wasn't a joke. I'm sure he wouldn't have sent flowers if it was joke. I think then he would've sent a love note." Lily said as she faked a laugh, hoping that October would believe her.

"You're right, he would've done something else." October nodded as she believed what her friend had told her and walked with confidence to the great hall.

"Hey Sirius." October smiled as she sat down next to him. Lily glanced at Remus and they both exchanged a small smile before turning back to the others.

"Hey. Thanks for the flowers. I… liked them I guess." Sirius said as he watched a confused look make its way across October's face.

"I never got you flowers. But thanks for the beautiful ones you got me." October said and watched as Sirius then got confused.

"I never sent you flowers either. Someone is messing with us." Sirius said as he turned a glare to Lily.

"Why are you glaring at Lily?" October asked, possibly confused even more.

"Because she is the one that gave me flowers saying they were from you." Sirius explained as he kept his glare on the girl.

"That makes sense. Remus gave me flowers and said they were an apology from you." October stated, eyes wide with shock as she looked at the two.

"Why would you guys do that?" October asked as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"If Sirius didn't actually want to talk to me why would you plan something like this? Lily you knew this would just end up hurting me if I actually found out what was going on." October said as she stared at her friend with the tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"October you weren't supposed to find out. We never thought the two of you would mention the other sending flowers. We just wanted you two talking or fighting again so you wouldn't mope around." Lily said as she looked at her friend with a sorrow filled gaze.

"Well congratulations your plan backfired." October practically screamed as she got up and stormed out of the great hall, tears falling rapidly down her face.

"You know that was a stupid thing to do. And that makes you a downright git." Sirius said to Remus as he too stood up and walked out of the great hall. 

Sirius began to jog as he tried to catch up to October who was practically running down the corridor.

"October wait!" Sirius called and watched as she slowed down to a walk and turned to face him, tears still welling up in her eyes as they threatened to fall.

"October don't cry." Sirius said as he began to wipe away her tears.

"They shouldn't have done that. I really thought that you wanted to talk to me and then to have it turn out to be a plan really hurt. I mean for you to hate me is one thing, but for them to try and make it seem like you don't hate me is a different one. I cant wait for school to be over… atleast my father doesn't try to mess with my emotions." October whispered the last part and that was when Sirius wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"October I like you as a friend, I really do. And don't worry school will be over before you know it and you will be begging to come back." Sirius said as he smiled down at her, holding her away at arms length.

"If you like me so much why do we always fight?" October asked as she looked down at her feet.

"Because we are both stubborn." Sirius said smiling and lifting her chin up with a finger.

"Its both of us not just one of us." He said and watched as a small smile graced her face.

"Sirius I really want us to be friends. It think we would be good friends." October whispered and Sirius nodded.

"Me too. I think I would really like that." He said smiling a little bigger.

Unknown to both of them, a very happy Lily and Remus stood a ways down the hall and watched the whole thing.

"Well maybe our plan did work. Not the way we wanted it to, but at least they are talking." Lily said as she turned and smiled at Remus.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is apologize to the both of them for interfering and see what happens." Remus said nodding his head.

"Yeah, about that…." Lily trailed off as she looked almost nervous.

"What? Do you not plan on apologizing to October?" Remus asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at Lily confused.

"Well I want to, but the fact that she's always complaining about something that Sirius did or didn't do kind of gets on my nerves." Lily said as she looked down at her feet, ashamed with what she had just said.

"But she is still your friend. You don't think that Sirius gets on my nerves? All he ever talks about sometimes is how much a pain October is, but he is still my friend." Remus said as he looked at Lily.

"I would never stop being friends with Sirius no matter how much he complains." Remus added and watched as Lily looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"You know you're right. I need to talk to her." Lily said and walked off, a determined expression across her face.


	13. Realization

"So… Lily…" Remus started as he watched the red head glare at him.

"No Remus. I havent talked to her yet." Lily said venomously as she glared at Remus.

"Why not?" Remus asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked over at the enraged girl.

"Because every time I want to talk to her she is with Sirius." Lily grumbled. Remus followed her gaze and watched as she glared daggers at both Sirius and October.

"Well ask her for a moment of her time." Remus suggested and watched as Lily huffed.

"I've tried. She always says that she's too busy. Then she goes running off with Sirius laughing and giggling and never doing anything of great importance. I don't think she wants to be my friend anymore." Lily sighed as she turned her gaze towards Remus. Remus could tell that unshed tears lay behind her eyes.

"I'm sure she does Lily. She is probably just still feeling a little betrayed. I'm sure she will talk to you at some point though." Remus said, resting a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I hope you're right Remus." Lily said as she pulled away from his hand and walked off towards the dormitories.

October, on the other end of the grounds, watched as Lily walked back into the castle.

"Why don't you just talk to her already?" Sirius asked as he watched Lily retreat back into the castle also.

"Because what she did was wrong. I think she deserves to suffer for a little bit before I forgive her." October said, a wicked smile crossing her face. Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"October, that's just cruel. She's tried apologizing to you plenty of times. I forgave Remus for what he did to me." Sirius said as he stood in front of October and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"I know but I'm not you Sirius. I hold grudges because of my father. Try growing up with someone who beats you everyday and once the trust is broken it takes awhile to come back." October said as she let a few tears fall down her face.

"I know October, but Lily was there with you the first months of school. She was there for you every time we fought. She deserves for you to be with her now." Sirius said and he watched as October nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"I guess you're right. I'm just afraid that she's going to end up doing something like this again. I don't want to start talking with her and trusting her just to have her betray me." October spoke as she rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I know but sometimes you just have to take those risks. The school year is ending in a few months. Do you really want to go back home without her as a friend?" Sirius asked as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"I guess you're right. What should I get her for Christmas?" October asked. Hearing her say that caused Sirius to break out in a huge smile.

"I don't know. But if you want I can help you think of something." Sirius offered and October nodded into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I would like that. Hopefully I can think of something good for her." October sighed as she lifted her head off of his shoulder.

"You'll get the perfect idea. I promise." Sirius said as he draped and arm over her shoulder and began to walk back into the castle with her.


	14. Talking Again

Over the next few days October had tried to figure out what the best present for Lily could be, but the only thing that came to mind was a book.

"She probably has all the books in the world." October mumbled as she looked trough the library for book ideas.

"But what she probably doesn't have is a book from the normal world." October said as the thought popped into her head. She ran out of the library and back up the dormitories and to her suitcase. As she threw everything out, October grumbled.

"Where the hell is that book?" October asked herself as she looked through her trunk, not sure where it was.

"October, what are you doing?" October spun around as she heard Lily's voice.

"Looking for a book." October said nonchalantly as she watched Lily eye the mess she had made.

"Did you find it? Or did you throw it out of your trunk with everything else?" Lily asked as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Its not nice to laugh at me. I was only looking for it because I thought it was one you would enjoy reading." October said as she sat with her back against her trunk.

"Why?" Lily asked as she gave October a confused look.

"Lily I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you, its just I felt really betrayed. But I miss you as my friend." October sighed as she looked up at the read headed girl in front of her.

"It's okay October. I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have. It was wrong." Lily said as she sat down next to October before hugging her.

"So friends?" October asked, raising her eyebrow at Lily.

"Friends." Both girls smiled as they hugged once again.

"So what book where you looking for?" Lily asked as she once again surveyed the mess around the room.

"The Secret Garden." October sighed once more as she started to pick up the mess she had made.

"Oh I borrowed that from you last month. Its in my trunk." Lily said as she helped October clean the mess.

"How come I don't remember this?" October asked as she randomly threw books into the trunk.

"Because you have a bad memory." Lily laughed as she saw the expression that crossed October's face.

"I do not have a bad memory Lily Evans. Take it back." October said as she stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"No. I'm right October. You do have a bad memory." Lily said as she eyed October seriously while still trying to pick up the mess that the other girl had made.

October laughed a little before resuming to pick up the mess with Lily.

When the mess was finally clean, October and Lily both collapsed on their beds. October glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and she gasped when she saw what time it was.

"Lily I have to go!" She jumped up off her bed and began to rush out of the room.

Lily got up and followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked October as she watched her run out of the portrait hole.

"I promised I would meet Sirius. I cant break the promise." October huffed and the portrait of the fat lady swung shut.

Lily sighed again before taking a seat on the couch. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying to get comfortable until she heard someone sit down beside her. She turned her head slightly and opened one eye to see James there.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked as she eyed James before shutting her eyes once more.

"Go out with me Lily." James said as he kept his gaze on her face.

"Nope." Lily shook her head as she pushed herself up from the couch and headed back up to the dorm room.

James sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Will she ever want me?" He asked himself as he too headed up to his dorm room.


	15. Confusion

October smiled to herself as she woke up the next morning and memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

"How was your night with Sirius?" Lily asked her with a sour tone.

"It was good. We exchanged our Christmas presents early. He gave me a silver necklace." October said smiling and watched as Lily glared at her. October reached into her trunk at the end of her bed and brought out a wrapped gift. Smiling at Lily, she handed it to her friend.

"I also wanted to give you yours now." October said and watched as a shocked look crossed Lily's face.

Lily shook the box a little bit, not sure as to what would be inside.

Taking her time, Lily opened the gift and pulled out a silver locket with a golden rose on the front. Lily opened it to see a picture on one side of her and October and on the other was one of her parents together.

"Oh October this is beautiful." Lily sighed as she placed the locket around her neck very carefully.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would even take it or not." October said as she looked at Lily.

"So what's going on with you and James? He really likes you, you know." October said and Lily smacked her shoulder.

"Nothing is going on with James and I. Don't even think for a second I would want anything to do with him." Lily said as she kind of glared and October for a second.

"Okay, okay. I wont bring it up again." She sighed as she laid back comfortably on her bed.

"But what's going on with you and Sirius?" Lily asked and watched as her friend just stayed laying still.

"We are just friends. Nothing more." October said finally, shrugging her shoulders as she lifted her head slightly to look at Lily.

"What do you know that I don't?" October asked her friend and watched as Lily gave her a confused stare.

"I don't know anything October. I swear. I'm not planning anything either." Lily said lifting her right hand.

"I promise." She said as she herself laid back on her own bed. October let out a yawn and closed her eyes slowly, letting her thoughts drift slowly into dreams.

When October awoke the next morning she rolled over and fell out of bed.

"Ugh." She groaned as she raised her head and climbed up off the floor.

Looking at the clock October realized that she was late for her first class of the day. Glancing over at Lily's bed, she realized that Lily was still asleep herself.

"Lily wake up! We're late!" October yelled as she jumped on Lily's bed.

"Ugh October, get off!" Lily yelled pushing October off of her and onto the floor.

"Lily we're late for class!" October said again shaking her best friend.

"October its Sunday. Go back to bed." Lily grumbled again as she rolled over and buried her face into her pillows.

October took a step back and thought for a second. After standing there looking like an idiot, October realized that it was indeed Sunday.

October climbed back into bed, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Closing her eyes October let herself fall back into dream land.


	16. Worry and a Conversation

October awoke a few hours later and climbed out of bed while stifling a yawn. She turned and looked at the clock. As she saw the numbers saying it was 11:18 am, she realized she only had an hour to get ready before she had to go meet Sirius.

October turned her head as she heard a yawn coming from next her. She saw Lily just getting up.

"Morning October. Can you believe we only have a few weeks of school left?" Lily asked as she sat up in bed and proceed to climb out of her sheets.

"I know. It's going to be so weird going home for the summer." October said as she pulled some jeans and a sweater out of her trunk.

"Is the school really going to let you go back to your dad?" Lily asked and she watched as October flinched at the mention of her father.

"They don't have any say in what I do. If I don't go back this summer next time I do see him it will just be worse." October said as she hung her head a little as she began changing.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked her as she kept her gaze on October's face.

"I'm going to meet Sirius. He asked me to. He said he wants to talk to me about something." October said.

Truth be told, October was nervous about her meeting with Sirius. She didn't know what he wanted to talk about. When he told her he wanted to talk, she was to scared to ask why.

"Do you know what he wants to talk about?" Lily asked and watched as October shook her head.

"I honestly have no idea, but when he said that he wanted to talk, the sound of his voice makes me think the worse." October said as she looked out the window to see Sirius walking towards the lake.

"I'll tell you what he said when I get back. But I have to go meet him now. Wish me luck." October said as she ran out the door.

Lily walked over to the window and saw Sirius looking into the lake. Lily could tell that he wasn't happy by the look on his face. Even from the distance she was at she knew he wasn't happy and she could only assume it had something to do with October.

Lily got dressed quickly and ran down into the common room. She saw James sitting on the couch and decided he would be the best way to figure out what was up with Sirius.

"James!" Lily yelled as she jumped on the couch next to him.

"What can I help you with darling?" James asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Lily shrugged his arm off and turned her body so she was looking at him.

"Do you know what's going on with Sirius?" Lily asked him and patiently waited for an answer.

"I do, but for an answer, its going to cost you." James said as he raised his eyebrows at her and watched her sigh.

"What do you want James?" Lily asked and instantly regretted doing it.

"I want a date." James replied as he watched Lily's face.

"No way. Just tell me what's wrong with him and I'll give you a kiss." Lily said and

waited to see James reaction to her offer.

"Be my girlfriend and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He replied and watched Lily roll her eyes.

"How about you tell me and I will give you a hug, kiss, and hold your hand for a few minutes." She told him and watched as he nodded his head yes.

"Okay so the deal with Sirius has to do with his parents." James began as he laced his fingers with Lily's.


End file.
